Etoiles d'argent
by Choupy
Summary: OS


**Auteur**: Choupinette

**Note** : Bon voilà, je met en texte mon rêve de cette nuit. Je suis heureuse et tout et voilà de quoi je rêve. Excusez moi je vais aller chez un psy .

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Jamais elle n'avait été aussi songeuse.**

_A basse altitude, les darts les survolent, si proches qu'on distinguent nettement le moindre de leurs contours, puis remontent vers le ciel sans nuage. L'étreinte de la peur s'éloigne et quelques têtes commencent à se relever quand, dans une subite volte face, les darts font demi-tour et mitraillent sur le village._

_Deux fois, trois fois, les avions repassent. Quand le vacarme meurtrier cesse, il y a comme un silence, puis les premiers hurlements se font entendre, tandis qu'une fumée noire et nauséabonde enveloppe le désastre. Teyla se relève, hébétée, couverte de sang mélangé. Le sang des autres. Son sang._

**Jamais elle n'avait été aussi silencieuse.**

_Volant bas, un des croiseurs Wraith survole à nouveau la Cité. Une bombe tombe dans un fracas épouvantable, détruisant une des tours principales de la Cité, proche de la flèche. Une pluie de fer et de feu s'abat sur la longue colonne de marines présents sur les plates formes._

_Les créatures de cauchemar entre dans la Cité. Progressivement, rapidement, inexorablement._

**Jamais elle n'avait été aussi perdu.**

_- Où est Radek?_

_- Parti. Il y a longtemps qu'il est parti…, murmure-t-il, en tendant la main en direction de la tour d'où les flammes siffler atrocement._

**Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si loin.**

_- Attention à droite! cria-t-on dans l'horreur de la pénombre._

_Elle ne l'évite qu'à moitié, qu'à moitié les éclats de verre qui virent lui labourer le visage. Lui ne réussit pas. La secousse arrache un cri au canadien. Devant lui, le verre vient le transpercer. Le mur tient quelque instants, elle roule sur le côté, puisant dans la force du désespoir. Des morceaux d'acier s'abattent sur les quelques personnes encore présentes, encore vivantes. Acier recouvert brutalement d'une épaisse couche de poussière._

**Jamais elle n'avait tant espéré en vain.**

_Ils marchent vite. Ils ont un objectif. Un objectif différent pour une fois. L'humiliation a assez duré. Il est temps d'en finir. Et tant pis si cette méthode brutale leur fait perdre de la nourriture. Il faut juste en terminer. Définitivement. Les athosiens ont été les premiers à payer. Maintenant c'est à eux…_

**Jamais elle n'avait autant voulu pleurer et n'y était pas arrivée.**

_Des appels. Une demande de soins. Une silhouette féminine projetée dans le couloir. Elle se relève, trébuche, prend son élan pour s'échapper de l'enfer. Des cris. Un coup de feu qui claque. Elle tourbillonne sur elle-même… et avec la lenteur tombe…_

_Les images s'effacent de sa mémoire…. seules des couleurs violentes comme des décharges électriques persistent. Vert… Bleu… Rouge… Noir… noir…. noir…_

**Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert.**

_Combat. Des cris. Plutôt des murmures étouffés. Coups portés. Tête qui heurt la cloison. Douleur silencieuse d'une épaule démise. Tirs de ripostes. Coups déviés. Léger avantage vite perdu. Hurlements. Sang. Cris. Silence._

_On soulève le corps meurtri. L'un prend les épaules, l'autre les chevilles. La chevelure qui traînait ramasse un peu de sang et de poussière. D'autres font de même avec le Colonel. Ces 2 là serviront d'exemple. Il ne faut pas y toucher, pas s'en nourrir. Ils étaient les ennemis les plus redoutables. Ils doivent démontrer ce qu'il en coûte de se mesurer aux Wraiths. Ils fallaient qu'on les reconnaissent. Qu'on se réjouisse sur leurs cadavres._

**Jamais elle n'avait autant voulu disparaître.**

_La nuit a craché les derniers sangs d'Atlantis. Ils ne sont plus qu'une poignée de survivants. Elle respire fort, cherchant la confirmation d'être vivante._

_Tous sont partis. Ennemis. Amis._

_Assise sur une marche, son pansement au visage lui donnant l'air d'une trépanée de la Grande Guerre, elle contemple d'un œil froid ce qui l'entoure: des débris, du verre, de l'acier, des corps sans vie gisent ça et là. D'autres complètement asséchés. Beaucoup de blessés gémissent, appelant à l'aide. Mais trop peu d'infirmières sont restées valides pour le nombre de blessés._

**Jamais elle n'avait autant passé de temps devant sa fenêtre.**

_Il faudrait des heures, des jours pour les secours à venir, pour l'évacuation. Le spectacle de la mort et de la destruction l'accompagne cette attente. Personne ne pense à manger. De toute façon, il n'y aurait plus grand-chose._

_Plus d'éclairage, ni de son non plus. Il y a dans cette absence de bruit et de lumière quelque chose d'irréel, un peu semblable à ce calme qui précède la tempête. Sauf que la tempête a déjà eu lieu. _

**Jamais elle n'avait cru que le retour serait aussi dur.**

_Le capitaine doit périr avec son navire. Mais alors que fait-elle là? Pourquoi entre-t-elle dans le vaisseau qui la ramène définitivement vers le Terre? Pourquoi? Elle ne se souvenait du verre. Des écorchures. D'un immense coup de tonnerre. Puis plus rien. Juste le noir. Noir dans lequel on l'avait retrouvé, coincée dans un recoin d'une salle à moitié ensevelie._

**Jamais elle n'avait autant regardé les étoiles.**

**Jamais elle n'avait autant pensé que les disparus devenaient des étoiles.**

**Jamais elle n'avait autant voulu devenir une étoile.**

**Jamais elle n'avait autant voulu rester auprès des étoiles.**

_Jetant un dernier regard à la Cité perdue, elle voit dans le noir, une multitude d'étoiles. Des étoiles d'argent palpitent dans le noir_

**Une étoile d'argent….**

-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
